Cooking On Up
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon, a challenge of sky diving onto a target wasn't that easy. They all got positioned at where they will land incorrectly. Some were even forced into jumping, by being pushed. Hehehe. Izzy, I mean Kaleidoscope, accidently slammed into Cream. One of them became uconcious until they landed hard on the target. Even if you did make it on the target I forgot to mention, you would still get pain. Cream won the challenge cluelessly, also making Starfire and Leshawna safe as well. In the end, Sonic said his last words before leaving to Gwen, even though their hearts lay on someone else each. Sonic's at Amy and Gwen's at Trent. How will our contestants do this challenge? (angerly) Will Chef's hot fudge sundae arrive before this season ends? Find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON. (AT BREAKFAST) Trent: (counts sections of food) One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine. Gwen: Not the nine obsession. Cream: Did I really do that Izzy? Izzy: (whistles) Gwen: I think she likes to be called Kaleidoscope. Cream: Fine, E-Scope. Izzy: Oh, yeah you really did that. Raven(mine): Hi I'm Ra (has vision of Chris hit by lots of wood) ven. Izzy: Nice to meet you, Ra Ven. Cream: (giggles) Raven: Um, that's my name. Mandy: Uh great, we have another dumbo. Raven(mine): Short girl with a blonde hair and a bad attitude say what? Leshawna: I know, she says that a lot. Raven(mine): (has vision of Leshawna breaking a fingernail) Be careful, you're about to break a fingernail. Leshawna: Which one? Raven(mine): The pointer. Leshawna: Not the pointer! Chris: Welcome back. Raven(mine): Watch out. Chris: (gets hit by piles of wood) Some one is totally fired for not fixing the roof. Oh wait, that was supposed to be me. My bad. False alarm people. Not the wood part though. Leshawna: Girl, how did you know that was going to happen to Chris and the one about breaking my fingernail? Raven(mine): Okay, this may sound crazy everyone, but I'm psychic. Leshawna: Get out girl. Courtney: So what, she's psychic, then why didn't she see this coming? Cream: But I did. (smacks Courtney with frying pan) Raven(mine): Did that happen on a regular daily basis? Leshawna: Pretty much. Justin: I'll be taking the case, if you don't mind. Raven(mine): Oh my god, he's gorgeous. Cream: Not after this. (throws frying pan at Justin's face) Justin: Ow, ow, my beautiful face, my beautiful face. I'LL BE BACK! Courtney: Ow, so will I. Chris: Let's get back to the challenge while the weirdos are off scheming. Today's challenge, you have to join in an alliance. If you already have one, good you. If you don't, form one. Raven(mine): Oh snap, I'm not in one. Chris: Then join one, hello. Buttercup: Okay Blossom, Bubbles, Jack. This is our alliance. Now we have to keep an eye on each other. Now, the question is who's gonna lead this alliance? Blossom: I think I know how we can figure out. (grabs winter cap) Jack, get four strips of paper and we'll each write our name on our own. Jack: With pleasure. Izzy: Hey Katie! Katie: No, I'm not gonna be in one of your crazy experiments Iz, (coughs), E-Scope. Izzy: I wasn't gonna ask that and by the way, my experiments are genius. Dexter, Numbuh One, and Bloo: Hey Mac. Wanna be in our alliance? Mac: Love to. If there's a problem, I'm there to help. Blossom: Okay, Jack pick out the name of who will lead this alliance. Jack: Let Bubbles do it. Bubbles: Yes. (grabs name out of hat) It says my name. Buttercup: Hey. No fair, you used your x-ray vision. Bubbles: (truthfully) No I didn't. Buttercup: Really, oh. Sorry about that sis. Katie: You want me to do what? Izzy: Come on, be in an alliance with me. Katie: Uh-uh, I only do something if Sadie's in it. Izzy: One second. (goes under table and makes random noise) Gwen: Good Trent, now we need three more. Trent: You mean nine? Gwen: No, I mean three. Trent: Really? Gwen: We need Jinx, Raven, and Coco. Trent: Got it. Hey girls. (yells at Raven, Coco, and Jinx) Jinx: Huh? Raven: Eh? Coco: Coco? (Yes?) Gwen: We need you in an alliance. And what's she doing? Raven(mine): I guess I'll join Cream until this challenge is over. Izzy: Doing something Katie won't refuse. Mandy: Panini, I need you. Panini: Reporting for duty. (salutes) Dexter: Numbuh Five? Bloo: Please join us Abby. Numbuh One: It's worth a while. Mac: We'll treat you as a member. Numbuh Five: I would've asked to be in your alliance anyway. Izzy: (using Sadie puppet) Katie, it would be great if great if you joined E-Scope's alliance. Katie: What the heck? I can't even refuse an offer from a Sadie puppet. Chris: Now that everyone has their alliance, it's time for a cook off. The alliance with the best meal wins. Leshawna: Now that's what I'm talking about. Chris: Do your psychic tell you who wins this challenge? Raven(mine): My visions aren't used for cheating. So the answer is "no." Chris: Then good. Let the cook off begin. By the way, each alliance has 6 hours. Buttercup: What do you think we should make Bubbles? Blossom: Let her think. She's smarter than both of us. Remember the test Him gave us as a part of the professor to have a free breakfast, she got about 1000 questions right. Jack: I'm very impressed. Gwen: Here's the plan we get to make nine custard ice cream sandwiches. Coco: Co? (Why nine?) Gwen: Trent likes the number nine. He means the world to me. Trent: Thanks Gwen. CC: Trent: I really like that compliment. Cream: What should we do? Raven, use your visions. Raven(mine): My visions only come at random. You'll never know when one will pop up. Katie: Where do the strawberries go? Izzy: Duh, in the blender, we're making milkshakes, remember? Raven(mine): How about pizza? Starfire: YES! Chris: 5 hours left. Raven(mine): (has vision of blender exploding) OHHHHHHH SNAP! Izzy: Is there something wrong with the blender. (blender almost explodes) Raven(mine): HIT THE DECK!(every one docks when the blender explodes) Gwen: OH NO! The ice cream sandwiches are covered in strawberries! Leshawna: (hears ding) The pizza is done. Katie: EEEEEEE-SCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOPPP! THE MILKSHAKES ARE RUINED! Izzy: UH-OH. Cream: Not a single strawberry. Starfire: Looks good. Chris: 2 hours left. Gwen: OH NO! Now what? Mac: Our dish is ruined. Dexter: Oh man, this is not good. Panini: Dang, Chowder wouldn't like this dish ruined. Mandy: Chowder's not the game anymore. Bubbles: I have an idea. We'll make cookies with pink filing. Buttercup: That will score us big. Jack: Come Blossom, the dough must be exactly the same size. Blossom: I hope I get this right. Izzy: Aw man, this can't be good. Let's start all over again. Katie: If so, can we name our dish after Sadie? Everyone but Katie: (gasps) Katie: What? CC: Katie: (hit her head multiple times) Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. Bubbles: Our dish is done. Leshawna: Ha, our dish was done before yours. Chris: Time for testing, if your not Raven, E-Scope, Gwen, Trent, Bloo, Katie, Numbuh Five, Numbuh One, Mac, Coco, Mandy, Panini, or Jinx. Raven: (has vision of Mandy falling in a hole) Mandy look out. Mandy: For what? (falls in hole) Chris: Now who will win Cream's pizza or Bubbles's cookies? Chris: (tries cookies) Yes, delightful, delict, you guys get a nine. Jack: Wow, never thought we would score that high. But the question, will we win? Chris: (tries pizza) Um, good, but… Cream: What, what's wrong? Leshawna: Star, did you add anything to that pizza? Starfire: Well, I added frosting to the pizza, thought it would be delicious. Leshawna: That's to you girl. Chris: Your pizza gets a five, meaning Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Jack win invinsibility. Starfire: Does this mean I'm gonna go? Leshawna: No, but I know who. CC: Leshawna: You know what, Mandy's been a pain in mu butt since day one, but I vote for Katie. CC: Mac: Ya, Katie. Not so useful anymore. CC: Katie: Oh, there are so many friends I made, but I'd have to vote off Mandy. CC: Mandy: I told Panini to vote off Dexter. That's who I'll vote off as well. (AT BONFIRE) Chris: Okay, then. Member, if you don't get a cookie, it's (sings) Na na, na na na na na na, heyyyyy, good-bye. Hehehehe. Raven(mine): Does he always sound like that? Raven: You'll see. Chris: Cookies go to Bloo, Coco, Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, E-Scope, Starfire, Raven, Mac, Cream, Numbuh One, Panini, and Numbuh Five. Only Dexter, Katie, and Mandy reamin. And the loser is ….. Katie. Katie: What? Mac: You're too obsessed with Sadie. Cream: I didn't vote you off. Leshawna: Hey, I thought we all agreed to vote off Katie. Cream: No, I voted for Mandy. Starfire: I voted off point-Dexter. Numbuh Five: Oh no you didn't. Gwen: Sorry Katie, at least you made it this far in the game. Katie: Bit I didn't anything out of it. (walks on dock) Raven(mine): See ya real soon. Sadie: Yeah, hope on the boat of losers Katie. Come on. Katie: ! Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction